Un día más
by ElizabethMKJP
Summary: Los dos tenían un motivo para sobrevivir "Solo necesitaba soportar un día más, un día más por ella". "Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de Guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"
1. Capitulo 1: Severus

Reto: En tiempos de Guerra

Título: Un día más

Sumary: Solo necesitaba soportar un día más, un día más por ella. "Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de Guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"

Disclaimer: los personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la increíble J.K. Rowling

Personajes: Severus Snape, Harry Potter

Completa: Sí

**Capitulo 1: Severus**

La lluvia torrencial caía sobre Londres. El cielo gris y la humedad no eran nada nuevo en Inglaterra, sin embargo ese clima no era natural, en realidad era el fiel reflejo de la horrible guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo bajo las propias narices el pueblo londinense. ¿Cómo es posible que haya una guerra donde tantas y tantas personas, involucrados e inocentes resultaban afectados y nadie los supiera?, claro, se me olvidaba, era una guerra mágica.  
Los magos y brujas británicos nos ocultamos de la población muggle, como el resto de los hechiceros del mundo, es ese el motivo por el que nadie tiene conocimiento de los oscuros tiempos que se viven. Es irreal estar sentado en una banca de parque viendo a la gente ir y venir completamente ignorante.

La gente pasa delante de mí y me miran como si estuviera loco, seguramente tiene mucho que ver con el hecho de que no me quité la túnica antes de venir aquí, los oigo murmurar a mis espadas **"¿A caso está loco?, ¡qué tipo tan raro!"** y como no, un tipo vestido tan extrañamente sentado una banca cuando parece que el cielo se cae a pedazos. Sin embargo, eso es lo que menos me importa en este momento, en mi cabeza y en mi alma solo hay espacio para dos sentimientos: miedo y remordimiento.

Sería estúpido negar que siento miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, ¿temía por mi vida?, claro que sí a final de cuentas era humano, pero no era eso lo que más me asustaba, sino el destino de ella, yo sabía que era mi culpa que Lily tuviera que estar escondida sólo esperaba que el trabajo que estaba cumpliendo para Dumbledore, él estar arriesgando el pellejo todos los días sirviera para procurarle un futuro feliz a ella, no importaba sí moría mientras ella estuviera bien y feliz.

**"Sólo tengo que soportar un día más". **Me digo a mi mismo **"Solo un día más por ella"**


	2. Capitulo 2: Harry

Reto: En tiempos de Guerra

Título: Un día más

Sumary: Solo necesitaba soportar un día más, un día más por ella. "Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de Guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"

Disclaimer: los personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la increíble J.K. Rowling

Personajes: Severus Snape, Harry Potter

Completa: Sí

**Capitulo 2: Harry**

Enterados en esta casa de campaña, fuera esta calle do una nevada y no podemos salir, no hay mucho que hacer a parte de pensar y tratar de indagar el paradero de los Horrocruxes que nos faltan, pero particularmente hoy no me puedo concentrar en ello, mucho de ello tiene que ver con que aún llevo en el cuello el horrendo guardapelo de la madre de Voldemort, desde que Ron nos abandono Hermione y yo hemos tenido que llevar más tiempo está maldita cosa, porque ahora sólo podemos turnarnos entre dos.  
Me duele verla llorando todos los días, aunque ella cree que yo no lo noto, soy capaz de darme cuenta que lo está pasando muy mal, la conozco mejor que a nadie en el mundo. Me siento mal de verla así y saber que es por mi causa, yo he sido la que la arrastro a este infierno solitario. Espero que sepa que me tiene a mí.  
Me giro para buscarla, está sentada en su cama leyendo, como es su costumbre, siente mi mirada sobre ella y me dedica una sonrisa, por primera vez en días es una sonrisa genuina que hace que dentro de mí una llama que yo creí extinta vuelva a nacer, la esperanza, entibia mi pecho y me hace sonreírle de vuelta.

Me levanto y me dirijo hacia ella, me mira confusa cuando le tiendo mi mano, **"anda no muerdo"** le digo bromeando y ella acepta mi mano, no sé porque lo hago solo sigo mis instintos. Halo de ella hasta pegarla contra mi cuerpo y comienzo a girar al ritmo de la música que sale de la radio que estos meses ha sido mi consuele y mi infierno al mismo tiempo. Nos movemos suavemente sin mucha gracia, pero el contacto nos reconforta, nos hace sentir que aún hay algo por que luchar. La música termina y nos detenemos sin soltarnos, ahí abrazados comprendo que tengo que resistir, no sé si sobreviviré esta guerra, si moriré mañana mi cuanto tiempo me quede sólo sé que debo asegurar de que ella estará bien

**"No me abandones Harry"** me dice ella con una vocecita apagada por el llanto

**"Sólo un día más, por ella".**


End file.
